Me Enamore de ti
by lollypop04
Summary: (T/N) Malik es una chava medio desorganizada y de ideas revueltas, se va a vivir con su hermano Zayn que es integrante de la boyband del momento one direction ¿que pasaría si uno de los amigos de su hermano se enamora de ella? ¿ sentirá lo mismo? pofavor es mi primer fic lean y digan que opinan
1. prologo

Disclamer: One direction, the x factor o cualquier lugar, cosa o persona que ustedes reconozcan no me pertenece.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

**Prologó: llegando a Bradford ¿y _, mamá?**

**Zayn p.d.v (punto de vista):**

-¡LIAM dile a Niall que me deje en paz!

-Niall podrías dejar en paz a Louis- dijo Liam aun con calma yo la verdad ya los hubiera abandonado en algún lugar, no, no es crueldad si no que desde que estábamos en el aeropuerto en Londres no dejan de fastidiar.

**Flashback:**

-Harry ¿verdad que me quieres mas a mí que a Niall?-dijo Louis.

-Así pues Zayn dile a Louis que tú me llevas a comer más que a él – intento contraatacar Niall.

Ya llevan más de 20 minutos peleándose por algo muy tonto y desgraciadamente me toco sentarme entre ellos dos y Harry del otro lado pero como él es igual de molesto en algunas ocasiones ni se inmutaba.

Okay sacrifícate para ver a tu familia- decía mi yo interior, Si hace mucho que no los veía con todo esto de la fama y esas cosas era casi imposible así que una semana del el verano lo vamos a pasar en Bradford. Pero al paso que van estos dos no van a llegar muy lejos con mi paciencia y todo por la estúpida zanahoria de Louis; Según él era muy especial y Niall se la comió pero todo esto es solo para echarle la bronca al irlandés considerando que yo también me he comido sus carries como las llama cuando son especiales y solo dice – está bien pero me tienes que conseguir más – y no es que ellos no se lleven bien pero ambos les agrada hacerse enojar mutuamente.

- Pasajeros con destino a Bradford favor de abordar por la puerta siete-dijo la persona del altavoz (ni idea de cómo se llama).

-Vamos chicos es nuestro vuelo. Nos levantamos y fuimos a abordaje y ¡sorpresa! Otra vez me toco sentarme entre los peleoneros.

Una hora más tarde llegamos y mi padre nos recogió en el aeropuerto y esta vez me fui como copiloto pero eso no impidió que siguieran peleando.

**Fin del flashback.**

Eso fue lo que paso realmente no comprendo cómo no se cansan digo hasta Papá se está empezando a cabrear de tanto pleito y cabe mencionar que solo lleva media hora escuchando, aunque si tal vez los Malik tenemos de todo menos paciencia; el vivo ejemplo es mi hermana _- que espero los pueda poner en su lugar sin matarlos.

-¡pero Liam; él fue el que empezó y mira me está tocando!- replico el rubio.

-¡No es cierto tu me estas tocando a mí!-le grito Louis.

Lógicamente estos dos estaban como cualquier par de hermanos señalándose pero sin tocarse debo admitir que yo hacía eso con _y me encantaba verla enojada se ponía roja ,habría un ojo , el otro lo entrecerraba y parecía loca, yo no aguantaba la risa pero ambos crecimos y nos hicimos muy unidos aunque cuando entre a The x factor ella no estaba muy feliz con la idea de que me fuera lejos y por eso no fue a la audición conmigo acepto que me enoje mucho con ella y no le hable en tres días pero luego nos disculpamos por teléfono.

-¡ Y SI NO SE CALLAN JURO QUE ME LOS TRAGO VIVOS!- grito un muy exasperado Harry.

El resto del viaje fue totalmente silencioso gracias al cielo y Harry.

-ya llegamos chicos- dijo mi padre abriendo la cajuela para sacar las maletas. Nos bajamos todos y saludamos a mi mama y mis hermanas pero algo estaba mal.

-Una…dos…t res… una…dos…tres…una…dos…tres –decía mentalmente viendo a mis hermanas; hasta que caí en cuenta de que faltaba una -¿y _ mamá?- Pregunte

-Se fue con tus abuelos ya que Danial estaba dando mucho pleito y fue a cuidarlo un mes a ver si se tranquilizaba-contesto de los más tranquila mi madre, bueno esta con Danial y los abuelos menos mal no se fue con algún hippie a buscar su yo interior.

-¡Tía Tricia!- cuatro locos se abalanzaron sobre mi madre.

-¿¡Nos hiciste pollo!?- dijo Niall-es que no hay mejor pollo pakistaní que el de la tía trich.

-si Niall, les hice pollo-contesto riendo

-¿Tía trich y como no vamos a acomodar?-pregunto liam.

-como quieran niños pueden compartir habitación o no, hay suficientes piezas pero eso si nada de tres habitaciones por persona eh; voy a servir la cena- dicho esto mi mamá se retiro dejándonos en la sala.

- bueno si comparto habitación será con Liam o Harry- dije

-¿Por qué con nosotros no?- preguntaron Louis y Niall a la vez.

- Porque tu- dije señalando a Louis- me das miedo de día por lo que también de noche, y tu-continúe señalando Niall- eres capaz de comerme mientras duermo.

Todos rieron ante mi comentario excepto los aludidos que torcieron los ojos.

-copetudo y compañía, la cena está servida- dijo Donya se le hizo cómico ponerme ese apodo y bueno es muy floja para decir cinco nombres entonces utiliza el y compañía.

La cena trascurrió tranquila lo único relevante es que Safaa le pregunto a todos sobre sus vidas juro que nomas no pregunto -¿y de que material es su ropa interior? -porque pues no y hizo la pregunta que no quería que hiciera- ¿hermano tú tienes novia?- no es que me avergüence de Perrie la verdad la amo la que si me avergüenza es mi hermanita imprudente que es capaz de crear un alboroto descomunal con las palabras mi -hermano-tiene-y- novia y asustar a Perrie ya que de hecho ni siquiera se lo eh pedido formalmente y pienso hacerlo para cuando se acabe su gira ósea en una semana cuando volvamos a Londres y no allá Safaas, Donyas y Whalyas metiches merodeando si las quiero mucho pero a veces se pasan.

-Pronto – genial fue lo mejor que pude contestar y ahora mi hermanita me ve como loco y se quedo en silencio bendito dios ya no pregunto mas.

Los chicos y yo decidimos no compartir habitaciones y bueno Harry y yo íbamos subiendo las escaleras que tiene un mural de los Malik Brannan si bueno siendo foto génicos porque no tapizar una pared con cuadros de tú y tu familia en cualquier lado incluso cenando pizza un domingo en pijama.

A Harry le llamo la atención una foto en particular -que fijón a mi me es imposible analizar cada una de tantas que son- pensé- ¿quién es ella?- pregunto señalando una foto que tomo Safaa hace como tres años éramos _ y yo en el campus de la prepa- mi hermana- conteste y una expresión como de ¿desconcierto? paso por su rostro; ni me imagino que estaba pasando por su mente.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O -O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

QUE LES PARECIÓ ESPERO SUS REVIEW Y AVISO QUE SOLO LOS SÁBADOS SUBIRÉ CAPS O SI SUBO ALGÚN OTRO DÍA SERA POR ALGÚN ACONTECIMIENTO ESPECIAL.


	2. capitulo 1

Disclamer: One direction, the x factor o cualquier lugar, cosa o persona que ustedes reconozcan no me pertenece.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O.-O-O-O-O-O

**CAPITULO 1: Apenas llego y ya me están corriendo.**

**1 MES DESPUES.**

**_ ****(t/n) P.D.V:**

Hogar dulce Hogar, valla no se qué concepto de vacaciones tienen mis padres ya que literalmente llegue y el diablillo de Danial me lanzo una porquería viscosa que parecía leche cortada con moco de algún animal muy gordo cabe señalar que me costó una semana quitarla completamente de mi cabello y eso es poco comparado con las otras maldades que me hizo, Y desgraciadamente mi teléfono murió en una de ellas así que espero la súper regañada que me va a poner Zayn por no contestar sus llamadas. Por lo pronto lo único que necesito es dormir con mis dos ojos cerrados, un psicólogo oh y casi lo olvido un teléfono nuevo. Al fin en casa; abrí la puerta y sorpresa no había nadie bueno mejor, así Safaa me deja dormir un momento.

Subí mi habitación pesadamente ni siquiera me moleste en acarrear mis maletas en la sala se veían muy felices ¿para qué moverlas? Y me tire en mi muy añorada cama.

Una hora, un día, una semana un mes no importa cuánto estuviera durmiendo porque vaya que me reconforto. Empecé a bajar las escaleras y note algo diferente en nuestro mural de fotografías mas no le di mucha importancia tenía otra cosa en mente seguí bajando las escaleras cuando…

¡_ (t/n) Zahara Malik!- grito muy exasperada mi madre.

-Mande mama- conteste de forma cansina.

- no me hables así que soy tu madre-dijo en forma de reproche.

-Okay lo siento, que necesitas mami-

-que me expliques como porque no me has saludado como se debe hija llevo un mes sin ver a mi niña y me llevo la sorpresa de que no me quiere saludar- dijo mi madre con ese tono de maternal que normalmente utiliza y me da un abrazo de oso; yo que pensé que me iba a regañar por las maletas.

- Pensé que yo era tu niña- dijo toda Indignada Safaa.

- tú eres mi niña más pequeña Preciosa- contesto mi madre incluyéndola en su abrazo de oso.

- Si bueno mama creo que ya estoy grandecita mira Whalya necesita ayuda este voy con ella- dijo mi hermana zafándose del abrazo.

-¿Bueno que novedades tienen tus abuelos hija? – pregunto sentándose y palmeando el asiento continuo a ella y me senté.

- no mucho excepto que Danial compro una serpiente y la perdió así que mi abuela no anda tranquila en la casa.

- Ese niño si no es Juan es Danial- exclamo riendo mi mama.

- ¿mama el refrán no era si no es Juan es Pedro?- pregunte confundida.

- si lo sé pero si no fue Juan porque hay que culpar a Pedro si lo más seguro fue Tu primo – está bien ahora si no aguante las carcajadas y me moví de una manera que termine retorciéndome de la risa en el piso.

Una vez ya tranquila me dispuse a saber lo que ha pasado en mi ausencia.

-¿Bueno que ha pasado en mi ausencia?- pregunte

-Safaa tiene novio- dijo Donya bajando las escaleras

- No es mi novio- reprocho la aludida por detrás.

- Sisiisi Safaa tiene un novio que no es su novio ahora pueden mover sus traseros de las escaleras no saben lo mucho que me gustaría saludar a mi hermanita.- dijo Whalya tan sincera como siempre

- soy mayor que tu – le recordé

- bueno eso no me quita las ganas de saludarte aparte esa fea maña de quedarse como vacas en las escaleras me está exasperando- dijo Whalya empujando a las otras dos para luego rodar los ojos.

- Lo dice la que esta una hora en el baño haciendo nada-dijo Donya.

-es que es muy entretenido hacerte tener casi accidentes- replico Whalya.

- Oigan que inmaduras digo Donya deberías ser mi ejemplo- dije

-ay calla tu aun usas esas pantuflas de patito y se supone que tu eres mi ejemplo- dijo Safaa riendo.

- si bueno que quieres que te diga hermanita solo te falta tener un novio para ser totalmente más madura que yo- dije agachando la mirada.

-De hecho si tengo novio- dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

- de hecho acabas de caer en nuestra trampa –dijimos las tres sonriendo con mas autosuficiencia que Safaa.

- no es justo ustedes son tres al menos debería una ponerse de mi lado ¡Mamá tus hijas se aprovechan de mi diles algo!- empezó Safaa a hacer berrinche.

-Chicas por favor no peleen – dijo mi papá

- Oh cierto hablando de personas que están de novios, _ adivina quien tiene novia oficial.- cuestiono mi madre.

-mmm no lose ¿Taylor Swift?

-¿como va a tener NOVIA si esa es mujer?- Pregunto Whalya riendo.

- Pues puede que ya haya estado con todos los hombres del planeta súper estrella y para no quedarse sola se convirtió en lesbiana.- dije sustentando mi anterior suposición.

-Eso te pasa por preguntar sabiendo perfectamente que con ella no se puede- dijo Donya a Whalya ya que la cara de esta se había desencajado.

- dejando de lado a Taylor Swift, no vas a querer creer quien tiene novia, tu hermano-dijo toda emocionadísima mi mama.

- mi hermano el que molestaba, el mismo hermano que se levantaba una hora antes que yo para arreglarse el pelo, el que se llama Zayn, mi hermano el que no daba una en matemáticas ¿ese hermano? – pregunte sorprendida.

- Si el mismo, pues cual otro tienes que no me eh enterado -afirmo mi mami.

- hablando de Zayn hija quiere que te vayas a Londres con el –dijo mi padre refiriéndose a mí.

-¿Qué?- pregunte.

-que quiere que te vayas con el –recalco mi papa

-¿por qué?- volví a preguntar

-con la excusa de que te extraña mucho y que cree que ahí podrías empezar a trabajar con muy buena paga- dijo ahora mi mama

- y que ya compro un departamento y le da miedo vivir solo- dijo Donya inmiscuyéndose en la conversación.

- aparte no estaría nada mal ya que bueno Donya y Whalya ya se están mudando y Safaa se va de intercambio un año y nosotros pensábamos irnos de vacaciones.- dijo mama abrazando a papa.

-me encante la idea- dije muy contenta

Que emoción hace casi más de un año que no veo a mi hermano pero que tal si no es el mismo pero no lo creo aunque llegue a la conclusión de que apenas llego y ya me están corriendo pero que importa me voy a Londres.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

A LAS PERSONAS BONIITAS QUE LEEN MI HISTORIA CREO QUE ESTE SERA EL ULTIMO CAPITULO POR UN TIEMPO YA QUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES Y ME SERA IMPOSIBLE ESCRIBIR ESO NO QUITA EL HECHO DE QUE QUIERO REVIEWS. Y PROMETO QUE SI TENGO TIEMPO SUBO CAPITULO PERO SI NO, PORFAVOR TENGAN PACIENCIA LO MAS SEGURO ESTOY SUFRIENDO EN ALGUN MUSEO ASI QUE NO CREAN QUE SON L S UNIC S AFECTAD S BUENO SIN MAS POR EL MOMENTO

BYE BEE

ATTE:

ELLE


	3. CAPITULO DOS

Holis gente bonita que me lee (que se reduce a tres personas) volví después de quien sabe cuánto tiempo (dos semanas) porque como ustedes sabrían me fui de vacaciones intente con todos mis esfuerzos divinos subirles cap. aunque fuera pequeño (pero me harte y me metí a la alberca).pero ya volví y no tengo excusa ahora tendrán capitulo lo más seguido que se pueda sin más por el momento creo, les dejo el capi numero 222222!

Disclamer: One direction, the x factor o cualquier lugar, cosa o persona que ustedes reconozcan no me pertenece.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O.-O-O-O-O-O

**Capitulo 2:Despedidas e interrogaciones.**

**Trishia P.D.V:**

Estaba preparando el desayuno y como era costumbre a estas horas, no se escuchaba ni un solo ruido vi el reloj que tenemos en la cocina marcaban las 10:30 solo quedaban treinta minutos de calma antes de que las niñas Malik despertaran; no se era qué hacíamos Yaser y yo para que nuestros hijos despertaran en días de escuela pero sea lo que allá sido ahora solo funciona con Safaa y cuando son días de escuela.

con los otros chicos bueno ya están o trabajando o terminando carrera así que según ellos se pueden levantar a la hora que sea, bueno Whalya y Safaa son las únicas menores de edad Donya tiene 21, Zayn 20 y  _ 19, Whalya ya casi termina su carrera y cumple 18 pero le entro la urgencia por crecer y se va a ir con Donya a un departamento no muy lejano , Safaa mi pequeñita se va de intercambio un año a Irlanda y mi _ita se va con Zayn a Londres y nosotros vamos a aprovechar que nos queda nido vacío y nos vamos de vacaciones 8 meses en un crucero .

-buenos días mami- saludo Safaa sentándose en la mesa.

- ¿por qué despertaste tan temprano mi niña?- pregunte.

- no lo sé- contesto encogiéndose de hombros porque algo me dice que no se trae nada bueno.

-buenos días princesa, mi amor- llego Yaser sentándose junto Safaa.

-buenos días-contestamos al unisonó.

Luego bajaron Whalya y Donya que volvían a pelear por quien sabe qué cosa y saludaron de la misma manera que los otros dos.

-¿y su hermana?- les pregunto Yaser.

-¿_?- preguntaron en lugar de contestar.

- pues si ni modo que su hermana Zayn –les dijo sarcásticamente mi esposo.

-pero Zayn es nuestro hermano no nuestra hermana- dijo Whalya confundida.

-es un decir – contesto Yaser en un suspiro si estas niñas no contestaban ya se le iba a agotar la paciencia.

- se está terminando de bañar- contesto Donya.

-okay-asintio.

-¡te voy a matar Safaa Malik!¡Vas a implorar por misericordia!-se escucho el grito de _.

**_ ****P.D.V:**

Yo me había terminado de arreglar solo necesitaba secarme el cabello pero la maldita secadora me echo harina "Safaa" fue lo primero que me vino a la mente y corrí bajando las escaleras gritándole hasta de lo que se iba a morir. Llegue a la cocina y hasta mama se empezó a reír vamos simplemente no puede preguntar qué pasó y fingir un poco de interés como todas las mamas normales (n/a: la mía no lo hace).

-¡ ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios me paso?!- le grite a Saffa.

-¿y qué te hace pensar que yo sé?- dijo riendo.

-a no lo sé, tal vez porque te estás riendo- dije enfurecida.

- eso no prueba nada- contesto moviendo la nariz.

- _ Safaa tendrá serios problemas por esto pero en este momento no tenemos tiempo, ve y quítate esa porquería de la cabeza y cámbiate que nos vamos en diez minutos-dijo mi padre.

Hice lo que mi padre me dijo me puse lo primero que encontré unos pants celestes y una camisa de de lunares azul marino. Bendito dios mis maletas ya estaban en el coche y eso aventajo mucho tiempo considerando que pocas no eran.

Íbamos de camino al aeropuerto y mis padres le echaron un sermón a Safaa sobre el respeto a mis cosas o las de cualquier otra persona lo que ellos no saben es que Safaa tenía puestos los audífonos y no se enteraba de nada.

-Bueno nos vemos pronto para la graduación de Whalya-dije-si es que lo logra-esto último ente dientes.

-oye ya verás me graduare con honores-dijo Whalya

-ya lo veremos-dije torciendo los ojos.

-quieres apostar-dijo retándome.

-¿qué quieres apostar?- le conteste.

-mmm no lo sé- dijo dudosa

-bueno cuando sepas me avisas- me dije dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Tu- dije señalando a Safaa- trata de comportarte.

-y tu –esta vez lo dije señalando a Donya-trata de no volver con tus ex, Que ya no voy a estar para que sufran.

-Mama, papá los llamo cuando compre un teléfono y les aviso cuando llegue los quiero - dije abrazándolos.

-nosotros también te queremos, y nada de chicos ni alcohol-dijo mi celoso padre.

-mi peque, me acuerdo cuando me pedias que te contara cuentos de princesas, cuando quieres eres bienvenida en casa ya sabes y si necesitas que te cuente un cuento de princesas no dudes en llamar mi amor- dijo mi mama llorando a mares.

-ay mama, no llores que lloro- dije aferrándome muy fuerte a su abrazo de oso que rápidamente se convirtió en uno familiar solo faltaban Boris(es el perro de los Malik) y Zayn.

Bueno ya es hora de que entres peque enserio cuídate y lo que dijo tu mama es cierto eres totalmente bienvenida cuando quieras.- dijo mi papa besando mi frente.

Empecé a caminar (ya había documentado maletas) me despedí por última vez de mi familia para entrar.

-señorita ¿Brannan?- dijo el señor que pide el boleto me había registrado con el apellido de mama no quería problemas al llegar.

-si aquí está mi identificación- dije pasando el documento.

El señor ni lento ni perezoso rápido comprendió quien era pero se ahorro sus valiosos comentarios.

-puede abordar señorita Brannan – dijo

-gracias- conteste ya en el avión me dormí creo que incluso antes del despegue pero bueno sería un largo viaje de casi una hora.

**Zayn P.D.V:**

-Perrie mi amor enserio no entiendo tu afán por no decirle que eres mi novia. –

- y yo no entiendo tu afán por no entender mi afán de no decirle que soy tu novia-dijo

-pues yo no entiendo tu afán por no entender mi afán sobre no entender tu afán sobre no decirle que eres mi novia.-

-y yo no entiendo tu afán sobre no entender mi afán de no entender tu afán sobre no entender mi afán de no decirle que somos novios.-contesto

- y yo no entiendo qué demonios siguen haciendo aquí peleando o jugando a las trabalenguas siendo que deberían estar camino al aeropuerto-dijo una Jade muy divertida.

-muy cierto vámonos Perrie-dije tomándola de la mano.

-enserio ¿Por qué no le quieres decir?- insiste en mi pregunta cuando ya estábamos en el coche.

-¿la verdad?- pregunto viéndome como cachorrito abandonado.

-sí, la verdad- dije robándole un beso.

-quiero que tu hermana conozca a Perrie Edwards no a Perrie la cuñada a la que le sonrió por compromiso-dijo todo tan rápido que solo entendí Perrie por compromiso.

- ¿y quién es esa? Todos te sonríen genuinamente amor- le dije para tranquilizarla, la verdad varias de mis ex (ferguson) le sonreían por puro compromiso.

- no, ósea no quiero que se predisponga a odiarme solo por ser tu novia quiero que me considere una amiga-esto lo dijo a una velocidad normal.

-está bien, no le diremos nada pero si pregunta directamente le decimos ¿te parece?-dije sonriéndole. Ella asintió.- llegamos- le avise.

Al entrar a la sala de espere había fotógrafos nada discretos "súper" me dije a mi mismo después de como cinco minutos vi a mi hermana una chava que no mide más de un 1.70 m como con dos maletas y un pobre mozo acarreando las otras cinco, inconfundible era _. 

Me acerque y le tape los ojos su respuesta no fue la esperada.

-tengo un hermano que no dudara en defenderme- me amenazo.

- uy que miedo-dije sarcástico destapándole los ojos.

-¡ZAYN!- grito toda feliz abrazándome pero olvido cierto detalle, los flashes comenzaron a atacar y lo único que se me ocurrió fue cargarla en un hombro y el mozo de las maletas me siguió a la camioneta fue una maniobra rápida así que ya estábamos los dos en el auto cuando me acorde que Perrie fue al baño.

-tu quédate aquí, enserio te lo imploro no te vayas – le dije a_.

No fue muy difícil encontrar a Perrie considerando que no hay muchas rubias con las puntas de color rosa y lentes de sol polarizados dentro de un aeropuerto. Me acerque a ella y la tome de la mano para jalarla luego repetí la misma operación que con mi hermana la cargue en mi hombro y Salí huyendo como comadreja de allí.

-¿Zayn sabes que tengo pies verdad?- pregunto irritada mi hermana.

-sí, pero no quería que te expusieras ya sabes a doblarte un pie con esos tacones que usas-conteste

- ¿y también sabes que traigo tenis cierto?- pregunto ahora divertida.

- sí pero mmmmm – ya no supe que contestar.

-déjalo así Zayn tal vez se te ocurra una excusa extraña y traumes de por vida a tu hermana- dijo Perrie riéndose de mí.

-¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Porque mis traumas de por vida ya tengo gracias a él – dijo _ señalándome mientras abrazaba a Perrie

-jajajajajaja- se rieron las dos.

- Perrie Edwards mucho gusto-dijo tendiéndole a _ la mano.

-_ Malik el gusto es mío-contesto tomando su mano.

Estuvieron todo el camino hablando de cosas de mujeres y cuando quería entrar en la plática básicamente me callaban y seguían hablando de sus cosas llego el grado de que _ se paso para atrás con Perrie y dejando completamente claro que ahí yo era el chofer.

- ya llegamos _ -le dije y se bajaron para repetir la historia yo baje sus maletas el colmo seria que me pusiera a desempacar. Ya cuando subí todas las maletas a su habitación se digno a hablarme.

- Zayn estás seguro que esto es un departamento dios es de dos plantas y aparte piscina en la terraza es como un pent house.

- _ es uno de esos lugares donde el pent house es casi una casa mansión. Y los departamentos son como pent house.

- ah bueno, vamos Perrie - y se volvió a llevar a mi novia solo que ella no sabe que es mi novia.

Perrie volteo y me lanzo un beso y así se fueron escaleras arriba.

**Perrie P.D.V:**

-WOW que cosa de habitación tan hermosa- dijo _ 

-su novia lo ayudo a decorarla según el porqué es mujer y entre mujeres se entienden- dije riendo pero su expresión cambio a seria.

-¿Perrie te puedo preguntar algo?-me pregunto

-claro, pregunta soy toda oídos.-

-¿tú conoces a su novia?-dijo.

- si por supuesto que la conozco-conteste sonriendo.

- ¿y es buena con el, digo me refiero comprensiva, amable, cariñosa, en pocas palabras lo contrario a ferguson?- esta niña enserio quiere a su hermano.

- sí creo, la verdad no me meto mucho en su relación-conteste

-¿tú eres como su mejor amiga no?- siguió cuestionando.

- si eso si lo sé somos mejores amigos, claro pero los chicos son aparte obvio- le sonreí.

-entonces ¿tú debes de saber si él le es infiel a la novia no?-me pregunto viéndome penetrantemente como si me acusara de algo.

-no, no le es infiel- dije negando con la cabeza.

-¿te puedo hacer cuatro preguntas más?-me dijo.

- si claro- asentí.

-¿tú tienes novio?- empezó a verme fijamente a los ojos con una distancia muy corta.

-si- dije nerviosa por su cercanía.

-¿le has sido infiel alguna vez?-

-no, nunca –conteste esta vez sin nada de nerviosismo, segura de mi respuesta.

-¿ese novio es mi hermano?

-no-dije otra vez nerviosa.

- una última pregunta, ¿por qué demonios lo intentas esconder? Te vi lanzándole un besito lleno de amor, y la cara de tonto que puso, seré despistada pero no tonta, tú haces feliz a mi hermano.- dijo en un tono firme pero alegre.

-Ya está bien culpable pero deja de verme así que me incomodas.- le dije riendo

- lo sabia- dijo chasqueando su lengua.

-¿me dices en que trabajas si no es indiscreción?

-soy prófuga de la ley por delito de corrupción menor y narcomenudeo—dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo acomodando sus vestidos en el gran closet de su habitación.

-jajajajajaja que buen chiste-empecé a reírme –si no quieres decirme no me digas está bien-

- es que no es chiste Perrie solo mantén discreción-me contesto seria.

- oh yo discúlpame enserio-me puse extremadamente nerviosa y ella estallo en carcajadas.

-es broma soy asesora en imagen-me contesto sonriendo

-ah bueno yo canto-dije también riéndome

- Little mix ¿cierto?- dijo señalándome

- exacto.-le conteste mientras la ayudaba a colgar sus vestidos

¡Superman!¡Louis cállate!

_ volteo a verme muy confundida.

-ya llegaron los chicos- le dije

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Y QUE TAL AHH LA RAYIS BROMISTA, IGNORARON A ZAYN POBRECITO DEJEN SUS REVIEWS YA EN EL PROXIMO CAP. EMPIEZA TODO ESO DE LA QUIMICA CON RAYIS Y HAZZA, VAN A ABER MUCHAS SORPRESAS Y COSAS QUE NO ESPERABAN.


	4. Chapter 4: capitulo 3

**¡ Ya volví ¡! , bueno espero les guste el cap. y dejen sus Reviews.**

**Disclamer: One direction, the x factor o cualquier cosa, lugar o persona que ustedes reconozcan no me pertenece solo la trama es mía.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**CAPITULO 3:**

**PERRIE P.D.V:**

-Ya llegaron los chicos - le dije.

-¿y mas específicamente quienes son los chicos?-pregunto.

- ya veras, vamos-asentí con la cabeza.

- Perrie no mira todavía me faltan 6 maletas y tengo que acomodar y todo eso-contesto haciendo una mueca dejando bien claro la inmensa flojera que la daba.

- mira yo te recomiendo que mejor vengas te hagas amiga der las chicas y así tenemos más ayuda-le dije riendo.

-Oh cierto jajaja- listo ya la convencí.- bueno bienes o ¿Qué?

- ash ya voy- le conteste.

Bajamos las escaleras y bueno los chicos estaban haciendo quien sabe qué pero el caso es que Louis y Niall se están peleando al modo, Liam intentaba tranquilizar a Zayn que estaba a punto de intervenir a su manera y Harry, bueno el es Harry así que en lugar de hacer algo por la paz mundial estaba tomando video con su teléfono. Danielle y Eleanor estaban sentadas en el sofá y me voltearon a ver como intentando pedir ayuda, luego vieron a _ (t/n) y se acercaron.

-Tú debes ser _ (t/n), la hermana de Zayn ¿no?- dijo Eleanor bueno eso fue lo que le entendí con tanto grito.

-eh ¿disculpa?-si creo que _ (t/n) tampoco entendió bien.

-¿eh? no te escuche bien – dijo Eleanor alzando la voz.

- ¿eh? no te entendí haber espera- _ (t/n) hizo señas y movió los labios.

**Harry P.D.V:**

Esto me mataba de la diversión creo que lo subiré a twitter o algo así, es que bueno no todos los días ves a tus cuatro mejores amigos pelear bueno Liam era el único que mantenía la calma y yo bueno yo ni me entere porque comenzó la discusión. Creo que Danielle y Eleanor se cansaron de esperar y se fueron a algún lugar de chicas. Ahora que lo pienso a la que no había visto era a Perrie, Zayn dijo que estaba con su hermana .Suspire, su hermana la chica de la foto como sea que yo la conozca me hizo algo no se no puedo dejar de pensar en su sonrisa luminosa, digo no estoy enamorado pero algo en ella me llamo la atención, y me gustaría mucho descubrir que es.

-se callan- grito una voz femenina que no pude reconocer, pero logro que los chicos guardaran silencio-Gracias- volvió a decir voltee y no podía creer a quien estaba viendo. Una chica que no media más de 1.70 con cabello negro a la cintura, unos ojos hermosamente gigantes de color miel con toques de marrón, labios finos y rojos, una nariz pequeña pero respingada, y de un cuerpo pfff. Definitivamente era la hermana de Zayn la misma de la foto solo que mayor y distinta en ciertos aspectos.

Camino hacia nosotros y se paro delante de mí con un brazo en la cintura, cabe mencionar que si no fuera dos cabezas mas enana que yo me estaría muriendo del miedo por esa mirada fija que tiene, note que tenía su mano extendida.

-mucho gusto Harry Styles- le dije tomando su mano y besándola (la mano).

-Mucho gusto Harry, ahora el teléfono –dijo extendiendo la mano que tenia libre.

Torcí los ojos y saque el teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo dirigió donde Louis Y Niall.

-A la pared-les dijo señalando un muro de la casa. No pude evitar reírme y como me arrepiento de eso- tu también – prosiguió señalándome, ahora Zayn se burlo de mi y tuvo el mismo destino que yo.

- Pequeña pero poderosa- murmuro Louis por mi lado.

- ¿qué dijiste?-le dijo echa una fiera.

- nada – contesto Louis todo asustado.

-Vaya carácter hermanita- rio Zayn-no no es cierto_ (t/n).-se retracto al verle la cara que traía y se volteo a ver la pared como si vida dependiese de ello. Creo que ya descubrí que me atrajo de ella; después de eso se fue dejándonos solos.

**Liam P.D.V:**

A como _ (T/N) puso en su lugar a los chicos lo mas seguro la están odiando bueno excepto Zayn pero realmente es una chava agradable, y divertida, es linda pero yo tengo a Danielle aparte es hermana de Zayn pero bueno eso a Harry no le importo mucho, considerando que en cierto modo la acosaba sin conocerla por ejemplo cuando estuvimos en casa de Zayn se trajo unas fotos de ella (para las despistadas eso fue lo que _ noto diferente en el primer capítulo.) Luego también creo se metió a su cuarto y agarro una blusa.

-Bueno nada más me cambio y nos vamos y alguien avíseles a los chicos que ya se pueden quitar de la pared- dijo _ (T/N).

-yo voy –les dije.

-anda pues –dijo Perrie.

Fui con los chicos y se les veía en serio aburridos más no molestos.

-oigan _ (T/N) dice que ya son libres- les dije riendo- oh y las chicas quieren ir al centro comercial.

No dijeron nada solo salieron a la terraza y yo Salí con ellos, pero Harry se quedo adentro.

**Harry P.D.V:**

Me quede adentro la verdad no quería estar con las lagartijas besuconas, y si iba esta vez me iba aquedar enserio solo porque Cher llego Y bueno como Niall y Ella son una especie de amigos con derechos pero con compromiso, se iban a unir al club de las lagartijas besuconas como les apodo. En eso bajo _ (T/N), hermosísima con unos skinny jeans, una blusa de the killers y unos converse, su cabello lo recogió en una coleta alta y ya se iba a la terraza cuando le hable.

-enserio no pensaras salir-

- si Harry, si voy a salir- me contesto riendo.

- no me refiero a que llego Cher-le dije sonriendo de lado.

- a ya sé por dónde va el camino-dijo sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.-Pero Cher es agradable, tal vez no la toleres por tu bromance, pero dale una oportunidad como amiga.- dicho esto me empecé a reír.

-primero, Cher si me agrada; segundo mi bromance es con Louis; y tercero, yo lo decía por el club de las lagartijas besuconas.- ahora ella se largo a reír.

- qué pena, ahora estarás pensando qué clase de hermana soy, y no sé quien es quien en la banda; no me sorprendería que te dijera Zayn pensando que eres mi hermano – dijo sonrojándose.

-Bueno yo te puedo tratar de modo que no pienses que soy tu hermano- sonó extraño pero tal vez solo fue mi mente cochambrosa.

-enserio todo lo que dices tiene que sonar obsceno Styles, es mi hermana menor depravado-Zayn pego grito en el aire. Está bien no fue solo mi mente.

- he tranquilo bro yo lo decía en plan de amigos y bromas- dije levantando mis manos Grandioso momento para terminar su sesión de besos. Aunque tal vez solo tal vez en lo más profundo de mi conciencia lo dije con otras intenciones.- aparte no es mi culpa hablar así.-me defendí. y _(T/N) se rio al menos ella no se sintió ofendida o que le falte el respeto.

- bueno ya nos vamos, chicos- intervino Perrie para aligerar el asunto.

Nos subimos todos a la camioneta que creo que cada vez es más grande pero en fin, _(T/N) se sentó aun lado de mi y Zayn a su izquierda que me seguía viendo de manera sospechosa.

-y ¿te gustan the killers?-le pregunte pero es obvio tiene una camisa de ellos.

-No– contesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo traer una camisa de un grupo que no te gusta.

-¿es sarcasmo?

-no, no me gustan-recalco el primer no.

- ¿será indiscreto preguntarte porque traes una camisa de ellos si no te gustan?-

-porque la camisa si me gusto-contesto sonriendo.

- a mí me gusta cómo se te ve- le dijo Eleanor.

-A mi no- dijo Zayn molesto.

-amor no seas sangrón- le dijo Perrie

- sí que seas hermano celoso no es culpa de Eleanor- le dijo Louis abrazando a su novia.

-se le ve todo-siguió molesto Zayn.

-¿y tú que te fijas raro?- le dijo _ (T/N).

- ¿oye te hiciste una perforación en el ombligo?- siguió Zayn regañando a _ (T/N)

- si ¿cómo sabes?- la cara de _ (T/N) se distorsiono.

- pues puedo ver tu ombligo, y aunque no pudiera con esa camisa tan entallada me hubiera dado cuenta-le explico Zayn- ¿y con el permiso de quien?

-con el de mi mayoría de edad-dijo _ (T/N) ya molesta. Así que le dio la espalda a Zayn y platico conmigo.

**_ (T/N) P.D.V:**

Zayn enserio me enfado al menos Harry no se pone de su lado creo que me voy a llevar muy bien con él, tenemos varias cosas en común al fin llegamos al centro comercial. y bueno las chicas se pusieron locas y me cansaron, compre muchas cosas pero realmente ninguna me gusto ya lo arreglaría otro día, de hecho casi nunca me gustaba lo que compraba o me regalaban en el sentido de la ropa ;siempre terminaba pintando cociendo o cortando algo en cualquier prenda.

-_ (t/n) la verdad no pareció que te gustara nada- decía Eleanor. Agh que lento comía Cher nada que ver con si amigovio yo ya me quería ir estaba muy cansada y Cher no podía terminar de comer.

-Cher apresúrate un poco, Nena- le dijo Niall y yo me dispuse a jugar con una cuchara.

-mmmmm _ (T/N) no me contestaste- llamo Eleanor mi atención.

- ah no si me gustaron pero tienen detalles que les voy a cambiar- dije.

- ah cierto eres asesora en imagen- se dijo como así misma.- Zayn hablaba mucho de ti.

- si tanto que llego el momento que soñé contigo – la secundo Danielle y enserio tenía que comentar soñar yo moría de sueño.

-¿enana te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto liam y yo asentí.- puedes dejar la cuchara me tienes los nervios de punta. Extrañada deje la cuchara en su lugar. Y luego Harry me susurro la razón.

-le dan miedo-

-asco – lo corrigió

-como sea-cabeza de rulos hizo ademan de que le importaba más un bledo.

Cher por fin termino de comer y íbamos de camino a casa yo no sé cuándo ni cómo pero caí en los brazos de Morfeo o los de Hazza no estoy muy segura.

**Zayn P.D.V:**

_ (t/n) se quedo dormida, considerando que todos vivíamos en el mismo edificio bueno excepto Danielle Y Eleanor pero ellas se iban a quedar con sus respectivos novios nos fuimos directo a Princess Park Manor. Habíamos llegado y no sabía si despertar a mí hermana. Cuando me decidí por despertarla Harry ya la había bajado en brazos, si bueno se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Harry pero ya no me importo porque ahora se llevan muy bien y me alegro por ellos porque ambos no conviven mucho con personas de su edad.

-¿La subes tu o me la das?- le pregunte a Harry.

-dame la llave tu acompaña a Perrie- me dijo.

- ten- le tendí la llave.-cuidadito ehh – le dije en broma.y negó con la cabeza mientras subia por el elevador.

-Vamos Princesa –le tome de la mano- hace Frio y puedes enfermar.

-y que tu eres inmune o que- me contesto riendo.

-anda vamos –

**Harry P.D.V:**

Era sorprendente lo liviana que era _(T/N) considerando que estaba como muerta, ya estábamos en el departamento de Zayn y subí las escaleras pero yo como grandísimo genio no pregunte cual puerta era así que para mi suerte una puerta blanca y corrediza me recordó a _(T/N) y la abrí supuse que era su cuarto porque había maletas en el piso y la recosté en la cama la tape con el edredón y no pude evitar querer tomar una foto con mi teléfono pero luego que no lo encontré me acorde que _(T/N) lo tenía y con este maravilloso día olvide pedírselo . Le deshice su coleta con cuidado de no despertarla y me acerque a la puerta.

-Buenas noches_ (T/N).- le dije en un susurro.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-**

**AHH QUE TIERNO Hazza le deshizo la coleta, y la acosaba, si tengo un raro concepto de ternura; espero digan que les pareció en un reviews y recomiéndenselo a sus amigas o amigos ya que casi nadie me lee y mis amigas que me leen me leen bajo amenaza.**


	5. chapter 5 : capitulo 4

**Ya sé que tengo un tiempo sin subir pero es que primero estaba mi familia y yo estaba conviviendo con ellos luego se fueron y resulto que tuve que pasar el fin de semana en un hotel con mis amigos(ok esto no me molesto en absoluto) luego simplemente no se me antojo subir y ahora tengo faringitis pero subí.**

**Disclamer: One direction The X factor, o cualquier lugar cosa o persona que ustedes reconozcan no es mía, solo la trama.**

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**_ (T/N) P.D.V:**

Cuando desperté yo estaba en mi cuarto y la verdad no me disgusto para nada, me desperté temprano porque quería salir a caminar; entonces me metí a bañar y una vez ya cambiada me puse a medio tender mi cama pero un perrito salió de entre las sabanas.

-¿Tu como llegaste aquí?- pregunte en vano ya que sabía perfectamente que el peludo no me iba a contestar.

- si lo sé no me contestes, vamos- seguía platicando con el canino mientras lo tomaba en brazos, sorprendentemente no me gruño ni nada, de seguro está acostumbrado a que los extraños lo carguen.

Cuando pasamos por la puerta de mi hermano le quise preguntar si no sabía de quien era pero tampoco quería traumarme la última vez que entre a su cuarto marco mi adolescencia.

**Flashback:**

**(Si no has visto el video de Zayn bailando take you Down, que esperas).**

Iba caminando felizmente hacia el cuarto de mi hermano para preguntarle si quería ir con mama al centro comercial aunque lógicamente no iba a querer pero, mi señora madre me obligo a ir a preguntar.

Toque la puerta una, dos tres veces pero no contesto así que me entre a su habitación, pero no había nadie, genial se escapo y tendré que encubrirlo pensé. Cuando ya iba a salir escuche música en el baño y me acerque a la puerta.

-Lo sé soy muy sexy nena no me lo tienes que decir- escuche tras la puerta, si era Zayn pero que estaba haciendo aparte de hablar solo, sí solo, se puede decir que traía locas a muchas bueno a todas pero era algo tímido y eso no lo ayudaba demasiado.

Di un suave golpe en la puerta pero no lo noto a al menos no contesto, entonces abrí la puerta para encontrarme a mi hermano bailando frente al espejo muy rarito a mi parecer (tipo el video).

-¡Mira ni siquiera quiero saber!- le dije poniendo mi mano como deteniendo sus explicaciones-mama dice si la quieres acompañar al centro comercial.

- así ya voy- me contesto como tomate.

**Fin del flashback.**

Así que mejor me fui de paso, y lleve al perrito conmigo igual y sus dueños lo estaban buscando.

En mi paseo matutino mucha gente se me acercaba pidiendo fotos, y yo no sabía que decir ya que literalmente no sabía qué hacer o si estaba bien o mal pero si se las di supongo no estoy haciendo nada prohibido y pues las personas se iban felices y eso no es malo.

Incluso había quien me pedía que tomara la foto y ellos cargaban al perrito, y después de muchas fotos del perrito, me di cuenta que muy probablemente el can era de alguno de los chicos y yo estaba buscando al dueño mientras ellos lo buscaban como locos.

Así que me regrese pero ahora no había personas amables con teléfonos y cámaras digitales para tomar fotos si no ahora eran reporteros que me preguntaban si eran ciertos rumores horrorosos sobre mi hermano y los chicos. Decidí correr y llegue rápido al edificio y subí por las escaleras, cuando llegue encontré a Perrie llorando y Zayn tratando de consolarla.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte.

-es que hatchi se escapo fue mi culpa no cerré bien la puerta y ahora no lo encontramos en el edificio ya estábamos en camino a buscarlo afuera- contesto Perrie que seguía llorando.

- no fue tu culpa Perrie, siempre se sale el encuentra el modo ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Zayn.

-¿Quién es hatchi?-

-nuestro bebe- contestaron al unisonó

-¿Quién?- esta vez voltearon

-¡Hatchi! – grito Perrie conmocionada.

- ¡si no estoy sorda pero ¿quién es?!-ya me desespere.

- el cachorrito que traes encima- contesto Zayn

Cuando Zayn hablo el cachorro que ahora se, se llama hatchi se empezó a emocionar y por ende se movía mucho así que lo deje en el piso y fue con ellos.

-¿Cómo lo encontraste?- pregunto Perrie abrazando al perro.

-mmm es que estaba en mi cama entre las sabanas y cuando quise tender la cama ahí estaba- conteste.

- ves te dije que no se fue lejos- le dijo Zayn a Perrie.

Se escucho que se abría la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Hola!- se escucho el grito de Harry.

- no están sordos Harry- se escucho a liam.

- ¡que traición tan grande! Jamás imagine que te emocionaría tanto ver a Zayn.- grito Louis.

- no le emociona ver a Zayn le emociona ver a _ (T/N)- le dijo Niall.

- … más le vale- Confirmo, Louis es extraño.

- pues si me emociona ver a _ (T/N) porque ella no me pelea tanto como ustedes.

Me acerque a ellos y me puse detrás de Harry, sin decir nada.

-Aparte ella es más bonita que ustedes cuatro juntos.- seguía diciendo tonterías.

-jamás creí sentir celos de una mujer- decía Louis indignado

- si siguen peleando los voy a mandar otra vez a la pared- les dije y como si fuera una orden fueron a saludar a Perrie y Zayn.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

**ENTIENDANME PORFIS ESTOY ENFERMA Y CORTA DE INSPIRACION YA SE QUE NI SUIQUIERA LES HA DE HABER GUSTADO PERO DUIGNAMELO EN UN REVIEW POR FIS.**


End file.
